


Саймон говорит

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Со временем Дин, конечно, узнает, что всех спасти нельзя. || Дин Томас/Нарцисса Малфой, Дин Томас/Дафна Гринграсс





	

Фанфик написан на тринадцатый тур феста редких пейрингов «I Believe» на diary.ru по заявке № 83, девятый тур: _Дин Томас/Нарцисса Малфой. Я стану беречь ваш дом от кошек и дураков. (с) Тем Гринхилл, «Собачий ангел»_

**Завтрак**

Октябрь глухо кашляет у окна, вялыми порывами ветра смахивая с дрожащих листьев капли дождя. Тыквенная каша, еще теплая, с готовностью поглощает щедрые порции изюма, которыми одаривает ее рассеянный Дин Томас. Собеседник из него сейчас, конечно, никакой, но лучше бы место напротив не пустовало — в компании Нарциссы Дину легче притворяться жизнерадостным. Спокойным. Уверенным в себе. Чутким. Заботливым. Веселым. «Эй, миссуз Малфой, как вы сегодня? Ваш маленький чернокожий бой Дин готов вам служить весь день напролет!» Хотя миссис Малфой уже в прошлом, август превратил ее в Нарциссу, а Дина — во влюбленного в Нарциссу щенка. Разве что не добавил цветок в петлицу. 

— Мне нравится, как ты смотришь на меня, — Нарцисса потрепала Дина по щеке, и лето вновь расцвело всеми красками, и по озерам вновь заскользили лодки, и ночи пообещали стать короче. — Эта нежность в твоих глазах...

Нежности было не отнять. Нежность клокотала в самом сердце Дина, заставляя то сжиматься всякий раз, как на носовом платке Нарциссы появлялись пятна крови. Платки были с монограммой, и кровь старательно зачеркивала на каждом из них букву М.

— Дин Томас? — Драко Малфой искренне удивился, завидев на пороге Дина, которому стоило большого труда не переминаться с ноги на ногу в присутствии старого знакомого. — Волонтер из Мунго?

Волонтером Дин стал за компанию, но когда все наигрались в докторов и ушли, оставив лимонные халаты на вешалках, Дин решил пройти в следующий раунд. Забавно, что именно в этом раунде он проиграл, споткнувшись на объявлении Малфоя.

Поначалу все было не так уж и плохо — прогулки с миссис Малфой три раза в день, возможность не оставаться на ночь в Мэноре, а аппарировать домой, два выходных, которые можно было посвятить себе. Но в одно утро воскресения Дин начал рисовать по памяти Нарциссу, а в другой выходной попросил разрешения продолжить портрет уже с натуры. 

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — шептала Нарцисса, держа его за руку, и счастливее Дина была разве что Астория, ожидавшая ребенка.

Она сопровождала Драко при каждом его визите к матери и улыбалась Дину на прощание так, словно они были близкими друзьями.

— Когда я была беременна Драко, — Нарцисса беззвучно помешивала сахар в чашке, — я тоже пыталась одарить любовью всех. Это пройдет.

Минувшее лето оставило далеко позади всех своих предшественников, таким хорошим было оно для Дина. Но вот октябрь прохрипел что-то вороньим криком, и Дин очнулся. Каша превратилась в холодное вязкое море затонувших изюмин-кораблей.

— Мистер Томас, — домовой эльф внезапно возникает у самых колен Дина, — там спрашивают миссис Малфой, но я...

— Все в порядке, — Дин с облегчением отодвигает от себя тарелку, — я спущусь.

Журналисты протоптали уже не просто тропинку к Малфой-мэнору, но целое двухполосное маггловское шоссе. Медленно умирающая Нарцисса, живущая отшельницей, потерявшая состояние, а теперь еще и мужа — лакомый кусочек для своры писак, вдохновляющихся и по сей день пасквилями Скиттер. На что вы все рассчитываете, каждый раз хочет спросить Дин, но не успевает — все журналисты восторженно смотрят на него, забывая о цели визита. Конечно, гриффиндорец Томас, однокурсник самого Поттера, прислуживающий нынче вдове Пожирателя Смерти, и сам выглядит куском жирного пирога. Зачем пытаться дотянуться до сладкой глазури на засохшем торте, когда так маняще пахнет жареным от тарелки, стоящей подле локтя?

На этот раз журналистка слишком бойкая, из тех, кого сложно спровадить восвояси, не удивив напоследок превращением безобидной листвы в небольшую кучку компоста. Небольшую, но скользкую.

— Вы ведь волонтер в больнице Святого Мунго, мистер Томас? Так указано в ваших записях. 

— Я помощник миссис Малфой, несмотря на то, что указано в ваших, — Дин нарочно выделяет это слово, и оно висит в воздухе, подобно маленькой хмурой тучке, — записях.

И это вовсе не ложь, а идея Драко. Идея, которая должна приносить Дину небольшой доход, но на деле приносит только возможность находиться рядом с Нарциссой. Хотя счет, открытый Малфоем в Гринготтсе на его имя, Дин ни разу не проверял. Зато был твердо уверен в том, что Драко сделал его помощником матери исключительно по настоянию самой Нарциссы.

— Какой характер носят ваши отношения с миссис Малфой? Ходят слухи, что вы не покидаете пределы дома уже несколько месяцев, мистер Томас. Это наводит на определенные мысли.

Дин смеется, громко и заразительно, и журналистка успевает состряпать подобие улыбки на миловидном личике, прежде чем продолжить фонтанировать вопросами.

— Состояние здоровья Нарциссы внушает опасения членам семьи? Так ли бескорыстны ваши намерения, какими вы стремитесь их показать?

— Идите вон, — наконец произносит Дин, — или попробуйте добиться аудиенции у Драко Малфоя. К Нарциссе Малфой вы попадете только через мой труп.

И о своих словах Дин начинает сожалеть сразу же, как только перед носом настырной девицы захлопывается тяжелая дверь.

Он поднимается по скрипящей лестнице, и ковровая дорожка привычно трансформирует звук его шагов в беззвучную поступь ангела-хранителя.   
Нарцисса не спит. Дин придвигает к кровати банкетку, обитую бархатом цвета весеннего неба, и устало опускается на нее.

— Ты продолжаешь меня беречь, — грустно улыбается Нарцисса, утренний свет скользит по её губам, — мой верный Дин.

— Это всё, что я могу, — пожимает плечами Дин. Нарцисса прикасается к кончику его носа.

— Холодный, — весело хмыкает она. — Как у здоровой собаки.

— Принести тебе завтрак? — спрашивает Дин, готовый просидеть у постели Нарциссы хоть несколько дней подряд.

— Лучше почитай мне, — она откидывается на подушки. — Что-нибудь другое.

Под чем-нибудь другим Нарцисса имеет в виду маггловскую литературу. Ту, в которой понимает больше пяти слов из десяти. Дин нашел у себя только несколько таких книг, а потому Нарцисса слушает сонеты Шекспира, которые её рыцарь читает ей немного срывающимся голосом. Особенно голос дрожит на слове «любовь».

**Ланч**

Хитрый ноябрь по-пьяному подмигивает солнечными лучами. Под ногами хрустит тонкий лед замерзших за ночь лужиц дождевой воды, и поэтому поверить показной теплоте ноября невозможно.

— Кофе? — Дин обводит взглядом гостей. Он уже готов потянуться за кофейником, когда Нарцисса подает голос:   
— Оставь, — просит она, — пусть этим займутся эльфы.

Сегодня вместе с Драко и Асторией пришла Дафна. В ее присутствии Дин чувствует себя немного неловко и чуть скованно — сказывается разница в факультетах, хотя несколько лет спустя вражда Гриффиндора и Слизерина кажется сильно надуманной и чересчур преувеличенной. А если подумать, то и выпускников Слизерина в окружении Дина сейчас подавляющее большинство, но он до сих пор не лезет на стенку от осознания этого факта. Весьма успокаивающая мысль.

Если Астория похожа на безе, то ее сестра — на зефир, напоминающий о невозможно кислых печеных яблок без малейшего намёка на присутствие сахара.

Короткие разговоры во время таких же коротких визитов зародили в Дине крошечную симпатию к Дафне и её острому язычку. Решающим фактором стали ноги — по разработанной и внедрённой в жизнь Шеймусом Финниганом шкале оценки женских прелестей, длинные ноги Дафны Гринграсс тянут на восемь баллов, не меньше.

Красная помада, которая выгодно оттеняет (и Дафна знает об этом) фарфоровый цвет кожи и пепельные локоны, завораживает. Дин не сводит глаз с Дафны, и Нарцисса это замечает.

— Я подумала, мне не хочется ждать. С сахаром и молоком, пожалуйста. 

И пока Дин колдует над чашками, Нарцисса заводит беседу с Дафной:  
— Когда мы уже познакомимся с твоим женихом, дорогая?

— О, сразу же после того, как это сделаю я, — улыбка Дафны может соперничать по ослепительности с серебряной вазой для фруктов, откуда задумчивая Астория берёт себе апельсин. Чистит его, разумеется, Драко.

— Удивительно, что такая чудесная девушка как ты до сих пор одна, — качает головой Нарцисса. Драко недоуменно смотрит на мать. По крайней мере, только Драко известно, что Нарцисса на самом деле думает о Дафне.

— В наше время чудеса случаются на каждому шагу, — Дафна разглаживает тонкими пальцами невидимые складки на скатерти. — Возможно, мой герой где-то совсем рядом, затерялся в своих снах и мечтах о несбыточном. Верно, Дин?

Дин вздрагивает.

— Разумеется, Дафна.

А Нарцисса задумчиво произносит:  
— Героев на всех не хватает, моя милая. Иногда нужно брать то, что тебе предлагает судьба.

— Пока что, — Дафна делает глоток, отставляет чашку в сторону и промакивает алые губы краешком идеально белой салфетки, — судьба не предложила мне ничего из того, на что я бы сразу согласилась. Но я непременно подумаю о горькой участи, уготованной несчастным одиноким героям. Возможно, удастся кого-нибудь из них спасти.

После ланча, оставив Нарциссу в компании сына и невестки, Дин отправляется на поиски Дафны. Просто из вежливости. Просто для того, чтобы продолжить ещё не начатый разговор.

Дафна прячется от осени в библиотеке в компании самокрутки. Дым поднимается к потолку, и кажется, что Дафну в пряном облаке проще потерять, чем найти.

— Дин Томас, — Дафна сощуривается подобно кошке, попавшей в голубятню, — ты меня поймал.

— За курением? — усмехается Дин, немного удивлённый тем, что Дафна действительно этим занимается — с независимым видом бредёт навстречу смерти от эмфиземы.

— И за ним тоже, — усмешкой на усмешку отвечает Дафна. — Почти как ваша Грейнджер на пятом курсе.

— Таскаешь за собой воз дурных привычек ещё со школы?

— Лучше так, чем обзаводиться новыми. Во время учебы ты мне казался более дельным, Томас.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас только такой остолоп как Драко может не заметить, какими глазами ты смотришь на его мать.

Дафна знает, как правильно бить, куда бить, а главное, зачем. И момент подбирает удачный, вот какая она умница.

Дин садится напротив Дафны.

— Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, — замечает она, пытаясь погасить окурок простейшим заклинанием. — Да Мерлина ради, потухни ты уже!

— Помочь тебе с этим?

— Не стоит. — С третьей попытки огонёк на конце самокрутки наконец угасает. — Лучше помоги себе.

— Я в полном порядке, Гринграсс, — обращение к Дафне по фамилии неожиданно успокаивает Дина. — Но спасибо за заботу.

— Вовсе нет, вовсе не в порядке, — наигранно вздыхает она и придвигает своё кресло едва ли не вплотную к его. Теперь они сидят нос к носу, и у Дина даже мысли не возникает отстраниться.

— И сейчас ты мне расскажешь, почему?

Дафна наклоняется ближе и взъерошивает волосы Дина сухими горячими ладонями.

— Расскажу, — говорит она, — но не сегодня, дружочек. Заглядывай на огонёк, пока она, — Дафна прикладывает палец к своим губам и делает вид, что испуганно озирается, — тебя не съела. Все ведьмы так поступают, Дин.

— По-моему, из нас двоих только ты не задаёшь вопросы, а у меня на языке как раз вертится очередной, — Дин видит в зрачках Дафны своё отражение. — Ты тоже меня съешь?

— Я — нет, я хорошая ведьма, — и в этот момент в библиотеку входит Нарцисса. Хрупкая, одинокая, оставленная всеми Нарцисса. Чары Дафны ослабевают, и вот Дин уже стоит возле своей миссуз Малфой.

— Не хотела вам мешать, — Нарцисса полувопросительно смотрит на Дафну — ждёт приличествующих ситуации фраз, но Дафна молчит. Хлопает ресницами и молчит. Дин за время знакомства успел заметить, что изображать дурочку Дафна умеет мастерски.

— Аппарируешь из библиотеки, дорогая? — ненавязчиво интересуется Нарцисса.

— Разумеется, — соглашается с ней Дафна, решившая наконец открыть рот, и переводит взгляд на Дина. — Подумай над моим предложением. И передай Астории, что я пришлю ей сову.

Нарцисса улыбается, и продолжает улыбаться до самого хлопка.

**Обед**

Декабрь вот-вот схватит ноябрь за шиворот, но тот пока отбивается, уничтожая следы приближающейся зимы всеми возможными способами. Успешный метод борьбы — частые дожди и тоскливые туманы, оседающие грустными карандашными набросками в портфолио Дина.

Нарцисса не встаёт с постели уже несколько дней, и это беспокоит семейного врача.

— Скорее, нервное расстройство, — делится он с Дином своими мыслями. — Других оснований для подобного состояния миссис Малфой я не вижу.

Виновата в этом Дафна, точно знает Дин. Дафна и драккл-её-задери игра «Саймон говорит».

Семейный обед, который устроила Нарцисса, пошёл трещинами сразу же. Астория, страдающая от болей в пояснице, была раздражённой и малообщительной, Драко, тревожащийся за жену, отпускал язвительные замечания по поводу и без, а Дафна игнорировала всех, за исключением Нарциссы — в той она норовила взглядом прожечь дыру.

«Оглянись вокруг, — писала Дафна в одном из писем, — весь дом дышит Люциусом! Люциус в вазах, картинах, кофейных столах, смотрит на тебя с книжных полок, выглядывает ковром из-под ног. Собачий ангел в твоём лице его бы только позабавил». И надо же было именно этим строкам попасть на глаза Нарциссе, прежде чем Дин успел убрать листок. Она погладила Дина по плечу и промолчала, но окровавленный платок явственно намекнул Дину, что именно он причина такого сильного приступа. Никакая не Дафна, а только он, взявший на себя смелость сделать шаг в сторону.

— Суп пересолен, — Астория отбросила ложку в сторону и скривила губы.

«Ты не первый, — в другом письме сообщала Дафна тоном доносчика, — спроси у неё сам. Спорим на поцелуй, что она не ответит?»

Теперь Дафна покачивала ногой, скручивая очередную самокрутку. Прямо за обеденным столом, роняя крошки табака на скатертную зелёную дорожку.

— По-моему, соли вполне в меру, — не согласился Дин.

— Истинный гурман, — фыркнул Драко. — В Хогвартсе наверняка слыл ценителем запеканок из местных помоев.

— Драко! — всплеснула руками Нарцисса.

И тут Дафна произнесла:  
— В моём супе булавки.

«Она вытянет из тебя все соки, она питается твоим обожанием, ну разуй же глаза, Томас! Не будь таким идиотом!»

Это письмо Дин сжёг, оставив Дафну на голодном пайке — без ответа.

— Откуда бы им там взяться? — внимание Нарциссы переключилось на Дафну.

— Не имею представления, но в занимательной дискуссии про количество соли участия я не приму.

— Мама? — Драко встревоженно глянул на мать.

«Знаешь, Дин, ты очень хорошо вошёл в роль, но мне очень бы хотелось увести тебя с подмостков».

— Есть такая игра, — Дафна вынимала булавки из супа по одной. — Называется «Саймон говорит». Популярна у маггловских детей.

— Не подозревал, что ты интересуешься миром магглов, — коротко заметил Драко неприязненным тоном. — Да ещё настолько глубоко погружена в предмет.

— Саймон говорит — подпрыгни, и все подпрыгивают. Саймон говорит — боготвори меня, и Саймона боготворят. Саймон говорит — умри за меня, и игроки умирают. Беспрекословно.

— Ты уверена, что игра детская? — с сомнением спросила Астория.

— Дафна уверена, — ответила вместо Дафны Нарцисса. — Дафна всегда во всём уверена.

«Тот, другой, тоже был влюблён, почти как ты. И он умер, Дин, умер, потому что она этого захотела. Ведьмы начинают и выигрывают».

В тот день Дин впервые за долгое время отправляется домой. Подальше от булавок, безумия, сомнений. Как можно дальше от платков с монограммами и от ядовитых цветов, вышитых на наволочках диванных подушек.

Квартира кажется ещё меньше, чем была. Дин пытается связаться по каминной сети с Шеймусом, но безуспешно. Затхлый воздух не желает покидать помещение, несмотря на открытые окна. Внутри себя Дин ощущает то же самое.

Дин меряет шагами комнату и думает о самоубийстве. Не о своём, нет. О самоубийстве человека, который предложил Нарциссе своё сердце, и которое она с радостью сожрала. Со-жра-ла. Без соли и перца.

А может быть и нет.

— Привет, Джинни! — натянуто улыбается Дин в камин. — Прости, что так поздно, но мне нужна твоя помощь.

Полночь щелкает пастью над головой Дина, когда тот выходит за порог дома. Фонари лениво перешёптываются, озираясь по сторонам, отыскивая в полутьме запоздавших путников. Дин опускает руку и разжимает пальцы — палочка с тихим стуком падает на мостовую.

В дверь Дин стучит долго и настойчиво, запрокинув голову, глядит в тёмные окна. Дин поверить не может, что он действительно находится там, где он есть.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл, — единственное, что успевает произнести Дафна, прежде чем Дин накрывает её губы своими.

От одежды они избавляются так быстро, словно та на них горит. Дафна прижимается к Дину, её соски упираются ему в грудь, и, даже если это просто от холода, Дину плевать. Тело Дафны — сплошной пожар, который Дин тушит яростными поцелуями. В своих фантазиях Дин никогда не представлял себе, что занятие любовью на ступенях лестницы настолько болезненно. Он придерживает голову Дафны, чтобы та ненароком не ударилась о перила, но Дафне, похоже, тоже на всё наплевать. Она переворачивается на живот, царапая ногтями гладкое дерево ступеней, и Дина это распаляет ещё сильнее.

— Не уверен, что меня надолго хватит, — сбивчиво шепчет он.

— В данной ситуации твоё замечание — это почти что спич, — приглушённо хихикает Дафна, прежде чем вновь застонать под ним.

Колени ужасно ноют, на локтях Дафны видны синяки, а распухшие губы и спутавшиеся волосы кажутся следствием нападения дикого зверя.

— Хочешь есть? — Дафна приводит себя в порядок перед высоким зеркалом. Без красной помады Гринграсс выглядит очень домашней.

— Хочу, — кивает Дин. — У тебя красивый дом.

Дафна хитро улыбается, Дин видит это в отражении.

— Обычно, Томас, дом хвалят до того, как переспят с его владельцем.

Дин разводит руками.

Внизу, в столовой, Дафна кладёт подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки и наблюдает за тем, как Дин расправляется с курицей и рисом с шафраном.

— Я попросил Джинни найти что-нибудь о том случае. Ведь хоть какое-то упоминание должно было быть.

— Ты решил, что я лгу.

— Неважно, — отмахивается Дин куриной ножкой от мнимой обиды Дафны. — И она сумела разыскать заметку.

— И что там?

— Общие слова, но если читать между строк...

— Или если поверить кому-то вроде меня. Ты вернёшься?

Дин смотрит на куриные кости. Погадать бы по ним, но Дин никогда не был в этом силён.

— Я думаю, я должен.

— Томас, ты такой дурак! — восклицает Дафна. — Драко найдёт с десяток волонтёров тебе на замену, ну зачем, зачем тебе быть с ней? Она только берёт, не давая ничего взамен, она медленно тебя уничтожает. Хочешь в один прекрасный день забраться на стул из красного дерева, засунуть голову в петлю из подхвата для портьеры и прыгнуть? Вряд ли взмоешь к потолку с лепниной подобно феечке.

— Так будет правильно, — Дин вилкой гоняет несчастную рисинку с одного края тарелки на другой. — Я ей нужен. Некрасивая история, но я не думаю, что Нарцисса так уж виновата в том, что произошло, и вообще...

— Ох! — Дафна пунцовеет от гнева. — Тогда можешь катиться в хренов Мэнор прямо сейчас! Дрожать над своей обожаемой Нарциссой до самой её смерти!

И Дин катится. И дрожит. И так до самого дня похорон.

**Ужин**

Середина декабря протяжно воет в трубах, стучит по крыше градом, сыплет снегом как пухом из перьевой подушки. Достойный аккомпанемент для поминальной службы.

— Мама просила отдать его тебе, — Драко вручает Дину конверт так, будто это повестка в суд. — В лучших традициях мелодрамы, Томас — вскрыть после моей смерти и прочее, и прочее.

— Спасибо.

— Надеюсь, — Драко глядит на портрет матери, висящий над камином, — ты не станешь читать его при мне.

Дин рассчитывал на письмо, но в конверте лежит только короткая записка: «Пусть твой нос всегда остаётся холодным, мой дорогой мальчик, и позволь уже Дафне тебя спасти. Булавки останутся на моей совести, но она и так об этом знает».

— Ты уходишь? Не останешься на ужин?

Дин оборачивается, и Астория обеспокоенно вглядывается в его лицо. 

— Я вернусь.

Но потрёпанный чемодан, сиротливо притулившийся в углу, не умеет врать. В отличие от Дина.

— Береги себя, как ты берёг Нарциссу, — печальная улыбка Астории согревает мрачный неуютный холл.

Едва Дин выходит за порог, зима кокетливо швыряет в него пригоршней снежинок. И ещё одной, и ещё. Метель беснуется, а посреди метели стоит Дафна, с раскрасневшимися от лёгкого мороза щеками. Она ждёт его, как ждут заключённого, покидающего стены тюрьмы. Дин останавливается в паре шагов от Дафны.

— Саймон говорит что?

— Саймон говорит — обними меня.

И Дин раскрывает объятия.


End file.
